youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Omegadge3
Da Games Elite, also known as Omegadge3 '''(or just '''Omegadge), was an anime YouTuber, fanfiction writer, and aspiring novelist, who has not made a video since 2012. His original channel was called Da Games Elite when he first joined YouTube back in 2009, but over the years he has had many other YouTube channels, his previous ones getting suspended due to copyright issues. He was best known for his countdown lists, but also did occasional reviews, as well as an Abridged Series for both Neon Genesis Evangelion and Fruits Basket. Most of his older videos have been lost in the eather of the Internet due to them having been uploaded to Blip after the YouTube channel that they were on got suspended, and Blip no longer exists. He was good friends in real life with BrainChild42, and the two did occasional collaboration videos with each other until BrainChild42 moved several states away. He also has an account on Fanficiton.net and as wrote 25 stories over the years, but hasn't updated any of them since 2012. And finally, he has aspirations of becoming a novelist, and was even trying to get his novel published, but none of his fans know for sure if he ever succeeded yet or not. Friends (YouTube & Real Life) #BrainChild42(Real Life) #FanFicCritic (YouTube) Channels #Da Games Elite (First Channel) #Omegadge (Second Channel) #Omegadge2 (Third Channel) #Omegadge3 (Current Channel) #Omegadge4 (Current Backup Channel) History Da Games Elite started back in 2009, along with his good frirend, BrainChild42. Things that he's known for, aside from his videos, are his love of the anime series' Neon Genesis Evangelion and Fruits Basket, which is why he did an Abridged series for both of them. Videos Movie Reviews #Rob Zombie's Halloween Countdowns Only one of his countdowns can actually be viewable today. Videos on his channel do relate to some of his other countdowns, but those videos were on Blip (link in the description), so only the trailer can be viewed. And the rest, countless lists that he's done are completely unknown today. #Top 50 Greatest Anime Villains #Top 20 Underappreiciated Horror Films #Top 10 Abridged Series #Top 10 Anime That Need To Air On The New Toonami (the only one you can watch, most recent video uploaded to his current channel) #Top 100 Favorite Anime Of All Time (isn't available anywhere in any form) Abridged Series' Neon Genesis Evangelion None of these are able to be viewed because they were uploaded to Blip; also, this list is incomplete. #Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 Abridged P2 #Rebuild of Evangelion 1.0 Abridged P3 Fruits Basket Episodes #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 1 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 2 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 3 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 4 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 6 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 10 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 11 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 12 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 13 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 14 #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 15 Cast & Crew Q&A/Commentary #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 1;Commentary;Cast Interviews;Sneak Peak #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 3 Commentary, Pokemon 3 Commentary, and OniGiriDango Interview #Fruits Basket Abridged Episode 9 Blip Link Other Videos #Why I Have Been MIA (after his first hiatus, not this one) #Da Games Elite Auditions For Manitoug15's Gravitation Abridged #Defense of Evangelion(this was one Blip) #Where's Da Games Elite? (after one of his prvious channels got suspended) #Asuka Has a Soul #Message to Fans 1 - Fruits Basket Abridged, Evangelion, and Beyond #Pokemon 3 - Spell of the Unown Abridged Blip Link #Pokemon Creator Not Lost in Earthquake #Sailor Moon SuperS Movie Abridged P2 Blip link This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on October 5, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers